


Rooftop

by umbreonblue



Category: Those Years I Opened a Zoo, Wo Kai Dongwuyuan Naxie Nian
Genre: Gen, Hidden scene, Short, potential, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: A hidden scene of that particular night with Luya and Duan Jiaze.
Relationships: Luya (Dao Jun) & Duan Jiaze
Kudos: 6





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> just my imagination, but still~!

On the rooftop, they talk until Duan Jiaze falls asleep.

Luya watches him for a bit, thinking about their relationship. He...doesn't want Duan Jiaze to leave him. He trusts this human, Duan Jiaze, a lot and cares about him despite the system and Ling Xiao Project forcibly binding them together.

He's saved this human several times and even comes when called. Despite being…he admits, a proud bird, he does care.

After listening to Duan Jiaze's thoughts, his doubt, and his wish…he respects him a bit more.

'This human has worked so hard...he deserves a reward and a good rest.' Then he remembers Duan Jiaze's birthday. He makes plans...and puts his jacket over him before laying down and hugging him. To keep his human warm.


End file.
